With the operating speed of many electronic devices entering the gigahertz range, smaller physical distances and geometries in electronic product design have become necessary to limit deleterious transmission line effects, such as electronic signal reflections and oscillations. One of several design areas affected by these advances in operating speed is interconnection methodology. In response to these advances, electronic connectors utilized on printed circuit boards (PCBs) have had to become smaller while simultaneously containing more signal conductors or pins. For example, the electrical connection of two printed circuit boards in an electronic system, normally accomplished by way of wire cables and connectors, or by way of standard board-edge connectors, often results in relatively long transmission lines between the two boards, allowing unwanted signal reflections to exist. To mitigate these effects, shorter transmission lines between electronic components in an electronic system are advantageous.
To that end, direct connection between two PCBs in the absence of a standard connector is desirable, as the transmission line lengths for such a connection scheme are reduced to a minimum. The most direct connection between two PCBs involves soldering the edge of one PCB to the side of the second PCB. Unfortunately, such a configuration does not readily facilitate replacement or repair and may not be mechanically stable, making the process of soldering difficult.
Many board-to-board connections are made using a typical, off the shelf connection. These are generally reliable and effective interfaces. However, in some instances, it is preferable to create a custom connection. The reasons for this are varied, but usually include space limitations for the connection, a need to obtain a certain physical ground-to-signal distance (e.g., impedance control, shielding, crosstalk, etc.), or a need to make a connection to mating signals in a custom spacing. In such applications, the cost, reliability, development or availability of materials makes the creation of a custom connector very difficult to undertake or compromises the end result by not supplying all of the needed features for the cost constraints.
The inventors of the present invention have determined a need for customized, small footprint board-to-board connections inexpensively and reliably.